


Tous Les Garçons et Les Filles

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I swear, Romantic Fluff, Serenading, There's no angst this time, and cliche, but hey, sap is my forte, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Marinette is convinced that Chat can’t sing. He tries to prove her wrong.





	Tous Les Garçons et Les Filles

**Author's Note:**

> This one really got out of hand. There is a song used for this Drabble: Tous Les Garçons et Les Filles by Françoise Hardy. The link for the French and English versions are at the end.

“I’ll have you know princess,” Chat Noir boasted over Marinette’s giggles, “That I have a _meowvalous_ singing voice!”

“Oh yeah?” She taunted, wiping a stray tear from her flushed face.

“Yep!” He exclaimed, popping the p. “In fact, I’ll meow you a serenade right now!” Clambering over her huddled form on the loft, he made his way up to the skylight. She followed him up, watching amusedly as he cleared his throat.

_“Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge_  
_Se promènent dans la rue deux par deux_  
_Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge_  
_Savent bien ce que c'est qu'être heureux.”_

Marinette watched, captivated, as Chat sang, his voice melodious.

_“Et les yeux dans les yeux et la main dans la main_  
_Ils s'en vont amoureux sans peur du lendemain_  
_Oui mais moi, je vais seule par les rues, l'âme en peine_  
_Oui mais moi, je vais seule, car personne ne m'aime.”_

Laying his hand on his heart, he closed his eyes, and started to sway, his tail swishing behind him.

_“Mes jours comme mes nuits sont en tous points pareils_  
_Sans joies et pleins d'ennui personne ne murmure "je t'aime"  
A mon oreille._

_“Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge_  
_Font ensemble des projets d'avenir_  
_Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge_  
_Savent très bien ce qu'aimer veut dire_  
_Et les yeux dans les yeux et la main dans la main.”_

He hopped onto her balcony rails, crouching down on it to balance himself.

_“Ils s'en vont amoureux sans peur du lendemain_  
_Oui mais moi, je vais seule par les rues, l'âme en peine  
Oui mais moi, je vais seule, car personne ne m'aime.”_

The moonlight shone on his hair and face, accenting all of his features.

_“Mes jours comme mes nuits sont en tous points pareils  
Sans joies et pleins d'ennui oh! quand donc pour moi brillera le soleil?_

_“Comme les garçons et les filles de mon âge connaîtrai-je_  
_Bientôt ce qu'est l'amour_  
_Comme les garçons et les filles de mon âge je me_  
_Demande quand viendra le jour.”_

He looked into her eyes, making his way to where she was standing, and grabbed one of her hands into both of his.

_“Où les yeux dans ses yeux et la main dans sa main  
J'aurai le cœur heureux sans peur du lendemain_

_“Le jour où je n'aurai plus du tout l'âme en peine  
Le jour où moi aussi j'aurai quelqu'un qui m'aime.”_

Marinette stared at him, wide-eyed in awe. Ducking his head under her gaze sheepishly, he let go of her hand and stepped away. “Was that... alright?” He asked, voice uncharacteristically small.

Aware that she was staring, Marinette nodded her head vigorously. “That was,” she blinked rapidly. “...wow.”

Chat’s green kitten eyes peered at her from under his eyelashes. “Wow?”

She inhaled sharply and looked up at him. “Let’s just say, you don’t have to worry about being horrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> English version of the song: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/tous-les-garçons-et-les-filles-all-boys-and-girls.html-1
> 
> French version: https://www.paroles.net/francoise-hardy/paroles-tous-les-garcons-et-les-filles


End file.
